Finding Love: The Sequel
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: Picks up shortly after the end of Finding Love: Emily and Jayden. This time friendships and relationships are tested. Lives may be lost, and new ones may be born. Get ready for an EPIC story  or well at least I hope  there will b action adventure love etc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( **

**So here it is...the first chapter of the sequel to Finding Love: Emily and Jayden! Finally, I know! But it might be awhile (like maybe 3-5 days at most) for the next chapter. I have the whole idea set out though and I'm not going to spoil anything so you just have to read to find out what's going to happen! I'm really excited for this story and I hope you all enjoy as much as you did the first one! Thank you to all my anons on the last story and other stories for jemily! you all make me smile! Well now I guess I'm done talking so here it is! The first chapter! :D **

Chapter 1

"You're pregnant again?" Mia asked ecstatic. Emily nodded while she had a big smile on her face. After the rangers got together last Friday night, they decided it was about time to start the tradition again.

"No wonder this is called the 'Shiba House'." Mike nudged Jayden and Emily blushed.

"Hey, we are married now. We can do whatever we want." Emily laughed.

"I just have too much fun teasing you guys."

"Yeah and you rubbed off on our son. Emily and I can't even touch each other without Danny making some sexual reference to it."

"That's my boy."

"Your boy? From what I know, Danny is not in anyway related to you!" Emily sounded irritated at Mike's comment.

"I was talking about Leo." Emily gave Mike a look. "Alright I was talking about Danny. Someone needed to tease you guys twenty-four seven after I left."

"You could have done it when you still lived with us but you were too in love with Emily to be playful." Jayden teased.

"Not true, I just didn't want to be mean." Emily rolled her eyes.

"It seems like nothing has changed after fifteen years."

"It really hasn't!." Mia laughed with Emily.

"Any one into playing some video games? I want to see if I can still beat you two."

"Kevin, you never beat me." Mike laughed.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do—"

"No you don't. Jayden, Mia, Emily! Help me out here! I've beat Mike before. Right?"

"Oh look at the time! Mia would you like to help me get the chicken ready!"

"Oh yeah sure!" Emily and Mia left the room in a hurry.

"Well how about that game." Jayden clapped his hands together and got up, trying to escape from telling Kevin the truth. "Let's go play that game."

"Guys!" Kevin yelled.

"Sorry dude, the friends have spoken." Mike chuckled.

Back in the kitchen Mia and Emily were talking quietly while the men went to go and play video games. "I can't believe they are going to actually play video games. They are all almost thirty-five!"

"Yeah, Danny bothers Jayden about it all the time."

"He must be so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Never! He is more embarrassed that his dad can beat him. He loves that he can play video games with Jayden. Hannah will sometimes do it with him but most of the time she gets mad at Danny because he doesn't play fair and isn't the nicest brother."

"That's sweet. So when is dinner going to be ready?"

Emily took a knife out of a drawer and then a cutting board. "Like an hour, I think that gives them enough time to play their precious video games." Mia laughed. "Can you pass me that big lemon?" Emily took out some sugar from the cabinet and caught the lemon Mia threw at her.

Emily sliced the lemon and then put some sugar in a plate. She picked up one of the slices and put it in the sugar. "What on earth are you doing?" Mia had a look of disgust on her face.

"Eating a lemon with sugar!" Emily took a bite and smiled.

"Why? That looks so gross."

"It is not gross!"

"How often do you have that?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Only when she's pregnant." Jayden walked in with some glasses in his hands.

"It's so good!" Emily put another piece in sugar and then offered it to Mia who shook her head. "Well more for me!"

"How many has she had today?"

"Surprisingly, she has only had two. Just a few days ago she was eating five a day."

"I can't believe I never saw her eat these when she was pregnant with the twins."

"Oh she did, you guys just never saw her do it." Jayden picked up the glasses that were now filled with ice cold water. "Mia, do you mind stopping her if she goes for another one? Eating two in a row means she's going to be way to hyper for any of us at dinner."

"I'll try but I'm afraid that she'll try and kill me." Jayden laughed and took the glasses into the other room.

"Wait! Yes! I won!"

"Kevin, you are looking at the wrong screen again. I just beat you for the twelfth time tonight."

"But I'm the little blue guy! He's doing a little victory dance."

"No Kevin, you didn't choose the blue guy. You chose the green guy hoping that he would give you good luck because I usually use him."

"I need some water." Kevin took one of the glasses and began to drink it quickly. A few minutes later, another game was coming to the end. Kevin grunted in anger and dropped his controller defeated. It was now just Mike and Jayden.

"Wait! Yes! YES! Win!" Jayden cheered.

"Jayden Shiba, you did not just beat me."

"I think I just did."

"How is this possible? You've beaten me six times. SIX times."

"Well having a video game addict of a son has it's perks."

"I still don't get how you had the video game addict, and samurai obsessed child."

Jayden raised one eyebrow at Mike. "Are you really saying you don't know how Danny's obsessed with becoming a samurai ranger?"

"Well yes and no, didn't you hate training as a kid?"

"No, I didn't hate it. I just wish that it didn't control my life."

A loud scream and then a bang startled the three boys and Kevin was on his feet immediately. "What was that?"

"MIA JUST LET ME HAVE IT!" All of a sudden, Mia ran by and then Emily did, hot on Mia's heels.

"No! Emily calm down!"

"NO! I WANT IT! GIVE IT!" Mike and Kevin looked very confused and Jayden tried not to laugh.

"Umm Mia? Emily? What's the problem?"' Emily stopped chasing Mia and Mia took guard behind her husband.

"Mia won't let me have another lemon!"

"Jayden said I couldn't give it to you!"

"He doesn't control what I can eat and not eat! Now just give me that lemon!" Emily took a step forward and almost tripped but she caught her self before she could.

"Wait why can't Emily have a lemon? I know that's weird but it's just a lemon. Right?" Mike asked confused.

"Well no it's not just a lemon. You guys never saw this, but when she was pregnant with the twins she ate lemons with sugar all the time. That pregnancy craving is back. Do you remember those nights that Emily seemed a little too over the top and crazy?" The three other ex-rangers nodded. "That's what happens after Emily has two in a row. I love my wife but not only is she uncontrollable during that stage, she becomes very tense later."

"But—all right! I won't eat it!" Emily sat down defeated.

"So who's winning?" Mia took a seat near Emily seeing that Emily could no longer hurt her.

"Mike but Jayden is really close to beating his streak."

"I'd probably winning if it wasn't for me being sent to get drinks. These games go by rapidly. Mike and Kevin probably played five games while I was gone."

"It was closer to ten because Kevin is so easy to beat when you aren't around."

"Am I really that bad at video games?"

"Yeah you are Kevin. I'm sorry. But you are a really good swimmer and you were a great Samurai."

"Oh whatever, I'm starving. When's dinner going to be ready?"

"I would say forty-minutes. I was expecting you guys to play for a lot longer."

"It can get very boring. What are you making?"

"Nothing special, just a pasta dinner because that's what I want tonight."

"Have you started it?"

"I guess I should go start the pasta and the chicken is already prepared. I just have to cook the chicken and then heat up the sauce. So if we are lucky it will take thirty minutes." Emily got up and went to go finish-cooking dinner.

"So what can we do now?" Mike looked around.

"Jayden do you still have the only practice swords? I'm in the mood for sparring."

"Sparring? Only you three would want to spar at this age." Mia rolled her eyes.

"We are still young."

"Young but we shouldn't be fighting."

"Our parents still had their powers at this age. I think it will be fun. So do you think you have them Jayden?"

"I can't remember if we gave them to Ji for the new house or if we got new ones. I'll check the closet in the study, Mike you can check the old dojo and Kevin you can check outside." Jayden walked into the office and ran his hand over the black desk. He looked at his hand and then at the table. His hand was now a shade of grey while the part of the table where he wiped his hand was cleaner. It had been a while since anyone had been in that room or even cleaned it. He opened the closet and found one practice sword.

Jayden walked through the long hallways back into the living room. He turned off the TV and waited for the other two boys to return. Mia had wandered off, more likely to the kitchen to help Emily cook. Mike came in a few minutes later holding another training sword and then Kevin with one more. "Well at least we found three. Hey Jayden what did you guys to do the dojo? I barely recognized it."

"After we helped Ji get the new house, we moved that stuff to the new head quarters. Now it's just an empty space. Emily and I can't figure out anything to do with it."

"Make it a studio. Doesn't Emily teach dance along with being a nurse?"

"No, we were thinking of doing that before because I do the martial arts and sword classes but we probably won't have any students come here. Come on, let's just go there to spar." The three men headed into the open area and got ready to spar.

The three friends continued to spar for the next fifteen minutes while Mia and Emily continued talking in the kitchen. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"Nope and I haven't decided if I want to know yet. I kind of liked that it was a surprise. Can you pass me that spoon?" Mia picked up a wooden spoon from the counter near her and handed it to Emily. "Thanks, so did I tell you about Danny's obsession with becoming a samurai yet?"

"No you haven't. I still can't believe they are already training with Ji."

"Well, he's obsessed. The morning we brought them to Ji's made him so happy. He loves it so much and really wishes he could use his powers. I couldn't believe him when he told Jayden that he wished Jayden hadn't sealed away Master Xandred."

"He said that to his own father?"

"He did, he did. We weren't angry with him because it's understandable. Training for what feels like your whole life and then not getting to use it in action must be hard. Jayden and I just told him that it's not all fun and games."

"Wow, well I guess that is kind of expected. Do you think we can send the other rangers to go train with Ji as well?"

"I don't know. I think they are only supposed to go if needed. The parents are supposed to be doing most of the training. I don't now why just Hannah and Danny need to go."

"Have you told them that they are going to have a little brother or sister yet?"

"OH! That's what I forgot to tell them. Wow, that's a big thing for me to forget."

"I thought you couldn't be in contact with them."

"Well Ji is letting us correspond with them but if Master Xandred or a new evil comes around we have to stop."

"That's nice of Ji. Are you going to tell them?

"I haven't decided yet. Jayden and I have to talk about it."

"I wonder how they'll react."

"I think Hannah will be happy. I'm not sure about Danny. He always surprises me with his reactions."

"I think you should tell them. Imagine coming home and finding a new sibling you knew nothing about."

"You're right. I probably should tell them soon."

**Okay so in case you didn't know, 'Shiba' also means 'f***' in Korean so yeah :) (referring to 'No Wonder this is called the Shiba house'). Nice reviews are always welcome :) I love your input and opinions! I'll try and get another chapter up soon but don't bother me too much for one because I'll get annoyed LOL And I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter but I promise things will get better! Oh and I know it was a ton of dialogue :) But I like doing dialogue :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( **

**AHH I'm just so excited for this story :D I'm going to try and write it to the best of my ability and actually use things I've learned in school LOL :D It's going to be EPIC (or well at least in my head it is). This chapter is short but don't ya worry, the story won't be :) I wrote this faster than I thought when I came up with a different idea..don't you love new & better ideas? I do :) Well I won't keep you waiting to read it any longer! Here it is! ENJOY! **

"Ouch! Danny! You don't need to kick me that hard!" Hannah rubbed her sore knee.

"It's not my fault that you can't block anything! And it's supposed to hurt! What are you going to do when a nighlock hits you harder? Are you going to yell at them for being to mean or hitting you too hard?"

Hannah huffed angrily. "It's worth a shot."

"It's worth a shot." Danny mocked back at his sister.

"Danny! I told you to stop doing that!"

"Danny! I told you to stop doing that!" Hannah shrieked and stood up. Immediately, Danny copied her again.

"Hannah and Danny, what's all the commotion outside? I thought I told you that if you're going to fight that it should be done with your sticks and not your words." Ji did not mean for his two students to brutally harm one another. He wanted them to put their anger into their fighting in a productive way, not a destructive.

"But Ji, it's not my fault. Danny is bothering me again."

"Would telling you that a letter from your parents came get you two to act more seriously?"

"Mommy and daddy wrote us!" Hannah forgot about Danny and ran inside to find Ji with the letter. She was happiest when she received a letter from her mom and dad. Danny rolled his eyes and followed his sister inside.

"What does it say this time?" Danny took a seat next to his sister who was already reading the letter.

"The usual, 'we miss and love you. Our lives are now boring. They want to know what's up with us' Mom's pregnant. They saw their only—"

"Wait, Hannah! Repeat that last part again!"

"They saw their only—"

"No, no! Before you said that!"

"Mom's pregnant." Hannah's eyes widened. "MOM'S PREGNANT! SINCE WHEN?"

Danny smirked, "So they have been busy while we were gone."

"Danny! You're such a boy sometimes!"

"Am I supposed to act like a girl?"

"You get what I mean!"

"Whatever but I can't believe Mom's pregnant."

"She said that she's due in six months. Now I really wish I was back home." Hannah's mood usually heightened from her parent's letters but today she felt even more home sick. Unlike Danny, she yearned to go home and see her friends and family. She didn't mind training but she didn't understand why she had to do it with Ji and why she had to be so far away.

"Well we have to stay here and train."

"But why can't we do it closer to home? And why can't we at least see our parents?"

"We've been over this a hundred times Hannah! You and me have to lead the team. We must be training harder than the others. We need to be the best. And our best has to keep on pushing its limits. Dad and mom both have jobs and they can't train us as much as we need it. We would lose our focus and forget what we need to do if we were close to home. We're here because it's our destiny."

"But why just us? Why can't the rest of the team at least join us?"

"Because they don't have to be as good as us. They just need to be able to master their powers and fight well."

"Okay, I get it. It doesn't mean that I like it." Hannah dropped the topic about the other rangers and smiled when she finished reading the letter. "And it's not like we'll be seeing Master Xandred around anytime soon. Dad actually did it." But although she dropped the topic about the other rangers, she was still upset that she had to train all the time.

"You never know. It doesn't have a clear indication on whether he was or was not successful."

"I'm sure he was." Hannah folded the letter and held it. She thought about her mom and then looked up at Danny who looked very annoyed. "You know, I wonder if mom knows the real reason why we're here."

"Way to be random, Hannah. And I don't think she does."

"Why not?"

"Dad keeps a lot of secrets. And he is the one who told us why."

"But that doesn't mean mom doesn't know."

"It does because remember how mom had no idea about our training until we left to come here?"

Hannah laughed. "I remember her wanting to come to all our games but we always made up an accuse to why she couldn't." Hannah paused and her laughter faded from her words. "I felt so bad but dad said it had to be a secret." Hannah's voice quieted when she said the last part.

"And the key word is 'secret'. Dad keeps a lot of things from mom. I'm surprised it hasn't affected their marriage."

"What do you mean 'affected their marriage'? Do you think that mom would divorce dad for lying to her?" Hannah's voice chocked on the word 'divorce'. She knew that her world would fall apart if her parents ever separated.

"I don't know! Maybe! It's a lot of secrets to be hiding."

"Don't say that! Mom and dad are not getting a divorce anytime soon! And besides, dad doesn't have _that_ many secrets."

"You sound like you think that I want our parents to get divorced."

"Well do you?"

"No!"

"Good. Here's the letter if you want to read the whole thing." Hannah handed Danny the letter and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need ice for my leg. It still hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby." Hannah stuck her tongue out and left the room. Danny read the letter and then crumpled it in his hands. The last words of the letter infuriated him. "Hannah." Danny's shoulders tensed as he stormed after his sister.

"What?"

"You forgot to mention the last part of the letter to me."

"Oh yeah! Sorry! Well I have to go do something else now."

**Oo small cliff hanger! What's making Danny so angry? Don't forget to subscribe to the story if you're interested and review if you like it! And even add it to your favorites if you already L.O.V.E it :) Like I said before, a lot is in store for this family...and friends...so be prepared to laugh, smile, get angry, punch something, scream, and maybe even cry of sadness AND happiness...**

**Now I must go write the next couple of chapters...or well...at least attempt too...BYE BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( **

**So here's chapter three! I'm going to try my best to post a chapter a day! I've already written chapter four and I'm going to try and write at least three more chapters tonight :D :D I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far! So enjoy this new chapter! Sorry that the story is slow and nothing big is happening yet :/ **

Emily smiled. "Hannah says that she's excited to meet her new little brother or sister." She skimmed the last parts of the letter and grinned at how well her daughter received the most recent news. She looked up from her husband who was busily reading Danny's letter. "What does Danny say?"

"I'm surprised at the range of vocabulary our son knows. I have never seen someone express their anger in so many different words." Emily's smiled faded. She usually read both her kids letters but this time she didn't want to hear what Danny had to say. She feared it might upset her or cause her to change moods rather quickly.

It was almost like a tradition. Jayden would read Danny's letter first and then switch with Emily to read Hannah's letter but this time it was not the case. Emily wanting to feel hopeful asked, "Are you sure he's angry?"

"Does all capital letters, many explanation points, and 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!' answer your question?" Emily sighed.

"He's that mad?" Jayden nodded his head. She thought for a moment. "What is he actually mad about?"

"Don't you want to read the letter and find out yourself?"

"Save me and you from the crazy mood swing that could be caused and just tell me."

"Alright, he's upset that we convinced Ji to let the other rangers train with him. I thought he would like having the full team with him."

"I did too. I was sure that sending the rest of the rangers would at least help his dream of becoming a ranger come true a bit."

"Same here, I wasn't expecting any of this anger."

"Did he say why it upset him?"

"Yeah, he said, 'How am I going to be much better than the others when they are going to have the same amount of training as me. I want to be the best and I need to be the best. The best is not going to happen with them around. Why did you do this to me?'."

"Our son is a hot head. I really don't get why this is bothering him so much. He's still going to be somewhat better than the rest of the team."

"I've seen the others fight. Hannah and Danny were much better before their training with Ji even started."

"I hope you're still right. We can only hope that he will calm down and realize he likes having them around."

"Yep, so what are we going to do about the baby?"

Emily cocked her head to the side and looked at Jayden with her big brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Whose room is he or she getting?"

"Oh, right! We were talking about that before I found the letters." Emily thought for a moment. "We have plenty of rooms to move him or her into."

"Those rooms are no where near our room."

"We can't just kick Hannah out of her room. "

"You're right." Jayden stoop up and began to pace. "I've got it! Why don't we just repaint the old nursery? Didn't we leave it as it was before?"

Emily's eyes widened in realization, "Jayden! You're a genius! Why didn't we think of that in the first place?" Jayden shrugged his shoulders. "What colors are we thinking this time?"

"Let's do red." Jayden grinned.

"No way! Yellow is way more gender neutral than red!"

"No it's not!"

Emily stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Jayden, if we painted it red; it would be too bright, make the room look small, scare our baby, and –" Jayden kissed Emily to make her stop talking.

He chuckled. "You're just bias to your color."

"I am not!" Jayden nodded his head.

"You so are!" Emily stomped her foot.

"Jayden!"

"I'm sorry. But come with me!" Jayden grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her over to the computer. He opened up the Internet and went to Google images. He then pulled up pictures of nurseries for girls that were red themed. "See, red would be the perfect color." Emily's mood lightened.

"You're right. It could work but look up 'yellow nurseries'. It would be just as good!" Jayden searched the images and sighed defeated.

"You're right. So now we're stuck once again. Both colors could work."

"Let's just talk about something else. We need to start thinking names. We almost didn't have names when Hannah and Danny were born. That decision came to us when we saw them." Jayden laughed.

"I remember that the decision was made right when we were asked what they're names were. You chose Hannah and I chose Danny."

"That's right. But I don't want to do that this time." Emily grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer in front of her. "I'll go first. I like 'Isabella' for a girl."

"Put down 'Eric' for a boy."

"Charlotte and Gavin."

"Gavin? I'm not naming my kid Gavin." Emily rolled her eyes and erased 'Gavin' from the list.

"What about 'Tyler'."

"Keep it, and put down 'Gracie''."

"Bethany and Justin."

"Buddy and Cyclops." Emily dropped her pen as her jaw dropped, and she looked at jayden shocked.

"You want to name our son 'Buddy' or 'Cyclops'? What's wrong with you?" Jayden laughed.

"I was kidding. Put down 'Paul' and "Stephen'." Emily rolled her eyes at her husband.

"'Lila'."

"Patrick and Jenna"

"Colleen and Josephine."

"Last one and then we go do something else?"

"Sure, my last one is going to be 'Rose'."

"'Lily', now what do you want to go and do?"

"I'm going to go write the kids back."

"I'll go warn our friends that Danny might try and attack them when they bring their kids." Emily chuckled.

"You go do that then."

**So that's it. SOrry these chapter are short and not much is happening. Next chapter things begin to pick up but by chapter 6/7 they really will! I just need to set the stage a bit and have some time elapse before the baby comes :) Don't forget to leave a nice or helpful review and let me know your opinions on the storyline! If you have any suggestions, just let me know and I'll consider them! You never know, I might put them in! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( **

**So I've told a few people that I had a surprise in today's chapter! The surprise is that I made a jemily forum! So all us jemily fans can come together and talk about one of our favorite ships! PM with any requests for topics in the forum! Here's the link to it! .net/myforums/Lovewriting12345/2455560/ I hope we can all have fun obsessing over Jemily together! I'm glad people are enjoying this story! And I'm still taking ideas because I might use them but I'll PM you or if I can't PM you, address you in AN to let you know if I will or will not be! BTW I am taking requests for stories AND videos (on youtube [account: laxattak5604]) for stuff :) I think that's all I have to say today! Hope you like today's chapter! **

**Cha Cha Girl 12 - I think that is a great idea but I already had the whole kid thing sorted out :) And I already did the twin thing LOL. But thanks for your idea! I did think it would have been interesting! **

"If you hit it any harder it might break." Emily stated as she watched her brother lower his training sword.

"I'm sorry. I'm just angry."

"Are you still angry about the other rangers coming tomorrow?" Danny took another swing at the dummy. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"I'm not mad."

"Then why are you abusing the dummy? What did the dummy ever do to you?"

"Shut up, Hannah."

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm your sister!"

"I'm older than you."

"So! I'm only tryint to help. Now," Hannah yanked the training sword out of her brother's hands when she noticed he was about to swing at the dummy again. "Tell me what's wrong."

Danny sighed, "I just don't like the fact that I won't be the best any more. They can catch up very quickly now."

"You never know Danny! You've known these four people your whole life. We consider them cousins! Well except for Mia's sister's daughter, we don't know her very well."

"You're right. I'm just being stupid."

"I'm glad you finally agree with me." Hannah smiled. The day ended and two siblings went to sleep. Hannah was excited to meet the new rangers. Unlike his sister, Danny was conflicted. He didn't know if he wanted to have his friends join. He remembered when he first heard the news over a week ago. He remembered being furious. Although, his anger cooled down after his sister talked some sense to him. Now all that was left was confusion over how he felt about the rangers coming.

The morning passed quickly, and soon everyone was arriving. First to arrive was Leo and Mike. "Uncle Mike!" Hannah shouted as she saw him walk up the steps behind his eldest son.

"What? No 'hello' to me to?" Hannah rolled her eyes at Leo.

"Hi to you as well Leo! Are you happy now?"

"That's all I ask. Where's your bro at?"

"Probably in his room, he might be a little angry though."

"Why?" Hannah was about to answer but noticed that Leo was uninterested because he continued to walk inside the house.

"Hey! How's my favorite girl?" Hannah laughed.

"I though my mom was your favorite. And what about your lovely wife?" Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"She's more than my favorite girl! She's my favorite woman and wife." Mike smiled. "And your mom's only my favorite girl when's she's around, which I see she is not. How are you guys?"

"Good," The conversation continued between the two until Mia's sister arrived with her eldest daughter. Hannah immediately said hello. "Hey Abby! I'm Hannah!"

"I remember you! You're Emily and Jayden's daughter, right?" Hannah nodded.

"That's me!" A few minutes later, Kevin and Mia arrived with their oldest son.

"Aunt Mia!" Both girls shouted. Mike wandered inside when he noticed Hannah and Abby becoming fast friends.

"Hey Abby! Hey Hannah! Are your moms here?" Hannah shook her head 'no' while Abby shook her head 'yes'. "Too bad Emily isn't here but at least my sister is, Tyler is coming right now." Mia walked inside to talk to her sister and Mike. Seconds later, Tyler ran up the path and looked at the two girls.

"Hey Hannah! Long time now see and well, I see _you_ all the time." Abby laughed with her older cousin. "Where's your brother? And is Leo here?" Hannah nodded.

"They might still be in Danny's room but I don't know for sure. They are definitely inside though!"

Tyler headed inside and Kevin walked up the path with Antonio and Antonio's son Carlos. "Hey girls!" Kevin smiled and continued to walk inside with Antonio. The girls talked with Carlos before walking inside to be with the other rangers. They talked and laughed. Danny still looked upset but he hid his anger well. Hannah gave him a few subtle looks to let him know when he was starting to get out of line.

Mia knocked on the door and then slid it open. "I just wanted to say 'bye' to Tyler and wish all of you good luck."

"Bye mom!"

"Don't forget to write me everyday, listen to Ji, and –"

Kevin pulled his wife away from the door, "He knows what he's doing Mia. We have to go sweetheart! Bye Tyler."

Mia waved once more and walked away with her husband. The other parents came in and said their goodbyes before leaving. Ji walked into the room after he closed the door behind the parents. "How about we move to the meeting room." The six young rangers got up and followed Ji into the comfortable area. They sat down and stayed silent as they waited for him to continue. "I'm sure you all know each other's name since your families are so close. And I'm sure you have all heard much about me too. I am your Mentor. Now, we need to get a few things straight. Usually, you are not called upon unless there is an actual threat but under Jayden and Emily's request and the approval of your parents, we are bringing you six together. This is something that is very different. I agree that it will be good for the six of you to come together as a team. We all suspect no threatening danger but I don't see any harm in all of you coming together as a team now instead of when it is most needed. I also think it might be fun for you all to use your powers because I don't suspect you will be needing them. There are a few rules but Danny and Hannah can explain those to you. We will begin training as soon as you are all settled in your rooms. I'll see you out in the training yard in about fifteen minutes." Ji walked away and let the rangers talk for a few more minutes before they dispersed to change into their training robes and place their stuff in their new rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all outside and ready to begin training. "I don't understand why we're outside." Leo stated looking around at all the stuff. "And why do we need a dummy and those swords?"

"Wait, how exactly were you trained?" Danny asked.

"My dad sat me on the couch and showed me pictures and then explained to me what I had to do. And then we would sometimes play video games together and he would point out good moves to use on my opponents."

Tyler laughed, "Can you even fight?"

"Oh yeah, I can take you down easily!" Tyler and Leo were about to start fighting when Ji walked out.

"I would first like to start off with a demonstration from Hannah and Danny. They have been training with me for a long time now and offer a good example of what I want you all to do. I'm sure the four of you have not had a chance to fight a real opponent." The four newest arrivals nodded their heads.

Hannah and Danny stepped forward and began to fight. Hannah looked like she had the point until Danny tripped her and caught her sword when she dropped it. "Ouch! Danny! What did I tell you about doing that to me!"

"I told you to stop being such a baby!"

Hannah pulled Danny's leg so he fell to the ground as well. "Ha! How does that feel!"

"What was that for? That really hurt Hannah!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Hannah crossed her arms and stared at her brother angrily. The other rangers watched and tried not to laugh. They didn't know how they were going to get used to them fighting. Before Ji could stop them, Danny and Hannah began to wrestle on the ground

"For a girl, Hannah can really fight!" Leo cheered.

"No! Look at Danny! He's way better!" Tyler smiled.

"That must have hurt! If one of you ever does that to me you will be dead!" Abby was very different from her Aunt. She was less motherly and more like a sometimes-annoying older sister.

"Amigos! Should we do something?"

Ji laughed at Carlos's statement, "They do this all the time. Sadly, it's the only way they improve their skills sometimes. I wish I didn't have to encourage it but it's better than having them yell at each other for twenty minutes."

"So you aren't going to stop them?" Ji nodded his head in agreement to the statement.

"Not until it needs to be."

The two siblings began to wrestle on the floor until they found their training swords again. They chased each other around the small area while the other rangers and Ji watched and laughed. This was going to be an interesting team.

**Hope you liked this chapter of the team getting together :) Let me know if you have any questions! Now a few things I want you to do: Review [the usual, be nice and only if you want too], make suggestions for the story because I may use them, request new stories/videos [it can be for any ship that I ship {see my profile with list} and long/oneshort/short stories, anything!], favorite if you LOVE this story, PM me if you feel like it, go check out the forum, and PM with ideas for it! :D See you guys with a new chapter tomorrow! Now I have to go do a lot...I don't even want to begin to explain the long list of stories/videos I need to do/finish :P LOL **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( **

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter last night! I was exhausted! :( Here's the next chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it! And I think the chapters for this story are not going to be as long as they usually are :/ But I mean...they are still enjoyable and packed with a lot :) This has a ton of jemily cuteness :D :D Hope it makes you smile at least once! Enjoy!**

"After a month and a half of our son complaining, he has finally stopped." Jayden placed his son's letter down on the coffee table and waited for Emily to finish Hannah's letter. Danny spent the past month reminding his parents of how angry and annoyed he was about having the other rangers with him. Although they were all his good friends, he didn't like that they could be better than him eventually. A long month later and he had finally accepted them.

"Uh-huh." Jayden couldn't help but smile at his wife's determination to fully enjoy the letter. She wouldn't say anything until she finished the letter. She had to read everything and fully absorb it before anything she said was useful to the conversation. She missed Danny and Hannah so much so she loved reading the letters. Emily finished the letter and smiled and then she folded the letter neatly before placing it on the coffee table. As she looked up, she caught Jayden staring at her with the goofy grin that had emerged from his love for the little things Emily does. "What?" Emily asked. She tried not to laugh as her husband continued to stare. She placed a hand on her stomach and cocked her head to the side, wandering what could put such a smile on her husband's face.

"Nothing." Jayden continued to smile.

"No really, what?"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did I get so lucky to deserve someone as amazing, beautiful, irresistible, adorable, as you?" Emily blushed. Although the two ex-rangers were over thirty, they still knew how to make each other feel as if they were seventeen once again.

"You weren't the lucky one. I _was_."

"Well maybe we both are lucky." Jayden nudged Emily softly and Emily responded by placing her head on Jayden's shoulder.

"I really do love you. No matter how many times I've screamed at you, I still love you more than anything else in the world."

"I know. And I'll take all that yelling because in the end I know we'll get through it."

"You forgot to add something in your answer." Emily gazed up into Jayden's eyes.

"And what's that?" Jayden wrapped both arms around his wife.

"You forgot to tell me that you love me. Even when you're angry at me too." Jayden laughed.

"I did, didn't I?" Emily smiled. "Well I'll never stop loving you." Jayden leaned in to kiss Emily.

Right before their lips touched, Emily jumped off the couch. "I forgot about the cookies!" Emily ran to the kitchen. Slowly, the sound of a timer bell began to become clearer to Jayden's hearing. Every sense seemed to only recognize Emily when he was with her. It's how he realized that Emily was the one for him.

The smell of Emily's vanilla perfume faded from his nose and he smelt burnt cookies. He laughed to himself. It had been awhile since Emily had burnt cookies. He remembered running into the kitchen with her in a similar situation long ago. Smoke engulfed the kitchen making it hard to see clearly. He remembered Emily's shocked face. He remembered rushing to the windows, so he could open them and Emily running over to the oven so she could turn it off and take the now burnt and inedible cookies out. He remembered blushing bright red with Emily when the fire fighters arrived after the fire alarm went off. The embarrassment didn't come from the simple mistake of burning cookies but the reason's behind why they burnt. Emily and Jayden were too caught up in their own world that Emily forgot about the cookies completely. Ji was visiting the Tengen gate that autumn afternoon. The twins were taking a nap and Emily and Jayden were spending some time together. The moment he closed the door on the fire fighters, the two young ex-rangers began to laugh hysterically. So far, that was number five on his favorite memories with Emily.

Jayden composed himself and brought himself back to reality to see the damage in the kitchen. He found Emily scraping the last burnt bits of cookie into the trash. He walked in quietly and wrapped his arms around Emily. She shrieked and settled within in the same second. She put the cookie sheet down on the counter and spun around in Jayden's arms so they were now looking face to face. "I told you not to do that!" Emily giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jayden's neck.

Jayden laughed with Emily. "I couldn't resist." Jayden leaned in and kissed Emily.

"You're lucky we didn't get as close to starting a fire as we did last time."

"Well, I couldn't resist than either." Emily smiled a cheeky smile.

"Are you calling me irresistible?" Jayden leaned in and kissed Emily again.

"Maybe," Another kiss, "Maybe not." And then Jayden kissed Emily again.

Emily spoke through kisses, "You—know that—by kissing me—it—means—that—you—do." Jayden broke the kiss but only for a moment and rolled his eyes

"Of course you're irresistible to me." He leaned in and kissed her again. After a few more seconds of kissing, Emily broke it for the last time and let Jayden lean his forehead onto hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A few months later, Emily was on the phone with her best friend. "I know Mia." Emily laughed. "Yes, I know Hannah and Abby are best friends. All I hear about from Hannah is her and Abby's mini adventures and jokes. I'm glad that they are getting along." Emily smiled as she listened to Mia talk about her niece. Mia was sad that she didn't have a daughter who could be best friends with Hannah but she was still thrilled that her niece could fit the role perfectly. The two best friends talked on the phone for what seemed like hours. Jayden walked in the room carrying the mail. "Okay, I have to go now. Jayden's back with the mail! I want to see if we got another letter from Hannah and Danny." Emily hung her phone up and waited to see if she got a letter from her kids.

Jayden sighed, "No letter today, I wonder what's up with them. We haven't gotten a letter for a full week." Emily shrugged her shoulders. She was disappointed but tried to stay optimistic about the situation. Just about four months earlier, she remembered receiving frequent letters from her children. The most came right when the other rangers arrived at head quarters.

She held her swollen stomach and tried to think of the new baby and the joys he or she would bring her. "We can only assume that they are having too much fun and are forgetting to write us one." Jayden nodded his head. Suddenly, she began to feel sharp pains in her stomach. She groaned in pain when they came back thirty minutes later. Before, she had thought they were probably nothing but now she was beginning to suspect something was wrong. "Jayden, I think something is wrong!" Within seconds of calling his name, Jayden was by his wife's side holding her hand.

"Em what's wrong?"

"I think I might be having contractions."

"Are you sure it's not a false alarm? You're not due for two more months." Emily was now seventh months pregnant.

Emily shook her head. "Take me to the hospital now. This doesn't feel right." Jayden helped Emily to her feet and they hurried to the hospital.

**Oh snap! Another cliff hanger! What's gonna happen? And before you even ask...yes, I do plan on making a one-shot for the burnt cookie scene that Jayden recalls :) It's too adorable and amazing to not make a one-shot too. LOL the only thing I don't like about this chapter is in some parts...my writing was TERRIBLE hahaha. But I do like all the jemily in this :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( **

**Sorry I didn't write yesterday! I've just been exhausted! I'm working as a CIT so I don't have as much of free time and I'm super tired by the end of the day. There will most definitely not be a chapter tomorrow and maybe not another one until Saturday night. I'm so sorry :( I know some people want me to update faster but I try to upload a chapter a day if I have time or if I'm not exhausted. It takes some time for me to write a chapter so yeah...I don't have writers block so that's good :) Again, I apologize. I really wish I could have this story done but...I'm not at home all day anymore :( Hope you like this chapter :) Anyone know what's going to happen? No? I do ;) **

The rush of commotion was causing many emotions to rise in Emily. She felt angry, scared, worried, and sad all at the same time. Jayden couldn't sit still. The hospital room was quiet except for Emily's cries of pain. Emily's doctor walked into the room with a very solemn disposition. "You are in labor Emily." Emily wished she could cry. She knew that premature babies were very dangerous.

"Will the baby be okay?" Emily asked weakly. She sat up in the hospital bed and tried to stay calm.

"We won't know until he or she is born. I'm going to send a nurse to come and prep you for the cesarean section now." Emily sighed.

"Will she be okay?" Emily looked back at Jayden. His tone was serious.

"Emily will more likely be okay. It's your son or daughter that might not be."

"But, Emily will be okay?"

"Yes, Emily will be fine." The doctor left the room and Emily continued to stare at Jayden with concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked her husband.

Jayden cracked a small smile. "You're the one who's about to give birth to a premature baby and you're asking me if I'm okay."

"Well, are you? You've barely said anything."

"I just can't lose you Em and I don't want to lose this baby either."

"I'll be fine. I've been beaten worse by a nighlock." Jayden smiled again at Emily's comment.

"You were always able to bounce back quickly, weren't you?"

"Yes and that just proves that I'll be fine. All I'm concerned about is the baby. I don't want to lose him or her." Jayden got off of his seat and sat next to Emily on the bed. He placed an arm around her and held her close.

"This baby is going to be a fighter like the rest of us. I know he or she will be okay."

Emily smiled and looked up at Jayden. "What happened to thinking me and the baby wouldn't be okay."

"When you told me that you would be okay, it reminded me why. You're a fighter, this baby will be a fighter." Emily smiled weakly.

"I hope you're right." Jayden stroked Emily's hair softly.

The nurse came in and within thirty minutes, Emily was ready for the surgery. The surgery didn't take very long. She heard a faint cry from her baby and tried to keep a positive attitude. The baby was crying and alive, there was still hope that he or she would survive. What felt like forever later, the doctor turned to look at Emily who was waiting patiently to hear if her daughter was alright. "Here she is, you're beautiful baby girl." The doctor grinned at Emily who only wanted to hold her daughter.

"Can I hold her?"

"She was having trouble breathing and we need to take her to the NICU. I'm sorry Mrs. Shiba but we are going to do everything we can to ensure that your daughter survives. We also can't admit her until she has reached at least six pounds and seems much healthier than she is now." Emily saw her baby leave the room as quickly as she had come into the world.

"How much does she weigh right now?"

"About four and half pounds. Now, you need to rest. You will be able to visit your daughter very soon." Emily closed her eyes even though she didn't want to sleep. When she woke up, she was in Jayden's arms and her stomach hurt from the surgery.

"You're up." Emily rubbed her eyes and looked at Jayden.

"Have you seen her yet?" Jayden shook his head.

"We could have seen her almost four hours ago but I wanted to let you sleep and I didn't want to see her without you."

"You should have gone and seen her without me." Jayden shook his head.

"No but we can go as soon as you are ready." Emily sat up and pulled her self out of bed. She offered her hand to Jayden, "Let's go now." Jayden took Emily's hand and they walked to the NICU. Inside, they watched their daughter and other parents pray for their child to survive.

"You're the newbies here, aren't you?" A young petite woman asked. She must have been no older than twenty-one. Emily nodded.

"Our daughter was just admitted today. She is a premature baby."

"My son is one too." The girl walked over and gazed at Emily and Jayden's little girl.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Rosalie." Jayden responded.

"I think it fits her perfectly. My son's name is Charlie. I'm Diane by the way."

"Emily, and this is my husband Jayden."

"I hope that I don't see you two around soon." The girl smiled and returned to her son. To most, the comment she made might have sounded rude but to all the other mother and fathers, it was hope. They all wished that they didn't have to spend another day hoping their son or daughter would survive.

Two weeks later, Emily bid goodbye to the younger mother who happily returned home with her son. She looked inside the room and smiled at all the little babies. She knew that they would all be fighters. "Ready to go?" Emily looked over her shoulder to see her husband with her stuff. Emily nodded her head.

**So left with any questions? Let me know! Maybe I'll answer them...maybe I won't! Sorry this was short and I'm no doctor so med facts might not have been 100% accurate but bare with me here! So you finally met baby Rosalie...aka..the most adorable child in the whole entire world! :P LOL maybe not in the world but I'm in love with the character :) I'll try very hard to update soon but I can't make any promises! For now, just indulge yourself in the other wonderful jemily stories out there and maybe visit the forum I created (link in Chapter 5 I think) where we can share stuff we like about jemily! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( **

**Oh hey strangers...I know what you're all asking (No I don't)..."Wasn't this suppose to be up a week ago?". Yeahh...it was. My bad...I've been busy and too tired to write even though I want too. And me being too tired to write have gotten a little less interested in this story again. I just got to get back into the swing of it and it will be all good. Sorry it was like a week and a half. I'll try my best to have another chapter for either tomorrow or Monday! I feel so so horrible :/ So enjoy this next chapter and yeah :) And PS Im kinda sad...a lot of you figured out that Rosalie was okay...I was trying to leave it with a cliffhanger where you didn't know if she was or wasn't and if Emily was just going home without her or not...kinda like in Boy Meets World...other fandoms inspire me all the time...I should stop speaking (writing) now. **

"We're ready." She looked down into her eyes of her little girl and smiled. "I'm so thankful that we don't have to be here anymore." Jayden walked next to his wife as they left the hospital.

"I am too. She's perfect in every way."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, she really is." When Rosalie was safely placed in the back seat, Emily sat next to her. She took out her phone and dialed Mia's number to let her know the good news. Her family, the twins, and Ji already heard the good news. The only people left were close friends.

"Mia?" Emily asked sweetly. Her friend immediately began asking questions about the baby and Emily answered all of them. Mia squealed in excitement to hear that little Rosalie was finally going to come home after a long two weeks of being in the hospital. "The best news is that the doctor said there shouldn't be any further complications with her." A few minutes later, Emily hung up the phone seeing that she was home. She took out Rosalie and carried her inside.

Jayden took in the rest of the stuff in the car without hesitation. He knew that Emily didn't want to think about anything else but Rosalie at the moment. Emily walked into her home and walked to Rosalie's new room. She opened the door and smiled. "This is your room Rosie."

Emily and Jayden had finally decided to paint the room a pretty orange because it was the perfect compromise between their two colors. Right now, the nursery was only painted with furniture but by tomorrow it would be a baby girl's nursery. Emily sat down in the rocking chair by the window and began to rock her daughter to sleep. When her little eyes fluttered closed, Emily set her down in her crib and kissed her forehead. "I love you." She whispered. She left the door open and went across the hall to her and Jayden's room.

Jayden was already lying there too. "Tired?" he smirked. Emily nodded her head. "Me too. You can nap first though."

"Thanks but you can if you really want too." Jayden shook his head.

"Go to sleep Emily. You need it more than I do." Emily smiled at jayden and got under the covers. She snuggled up closer to her husband and laid her head on his chest. As she listened to his heart, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

Jayden sat with Emily there for a while. He gently stroked her hair and felt comfortable. Jayden didn't always find the quiet comfortable. The way every sound increased because of the silence sent him on alert. A creak of a floor board could make him sit straight up in his bed, even if it was just a small mouse or even the bed moving because of the way he used to toss and turn in his sleep. Silence was scary. Jayden wasn't scared of the sounds or worried about them. They just made him feel very uncomfortable.

But, it was a different story when he had Emily in his arms. The silence didn't bother him; it soothed him instead. It made him feel comfortable and peaceful. All because of one person, Jayden's feelings for something changed and the feelings changed for a better.

He found himself falling asleep as well. Nearly two hours later, Rosalie's cries woke up Emily who gratefully got out of bed to go and care for her newborn daughter. Most parents would dread getting up every hour to take care of their child despite how much they loved them but to Jayden and Emily it was a blessing. Every noise, and every wake up call Rosalie gave them, reminded them that Rosalie would make it no matter what. She may not get the chance to be a ranger but she did have the strength of one.

"Hi Rosie, mommy's here little girl." Emily swept her daughter up into her arms and immediately found the issue. Her daughter was hungry and her diaper had to be changed. After little Rosalie was all changed, Emily carried her into the kitchen with her to make her another bottle. When the bottle was all ready she went back to Rosalie's nursery and rocked her back and forth while feeding her.

Rosalie took little sips and then smiled. Emily couldn't help but giggle. Her daughter was beyond adorable and beautiful. She could never get sick of the big brown eyes and rosy cheeks. She looked just like Jayden but Emily was still visible through her eyes. When little Rosalie finished her bottle, Emily rocked her to sleep gently. She hummed her favorite lullaby and watched as Rosalie's eyes began to flutter closed gently.

Emily continued to rock Rosalie for a few more silent minutes. She then placed Rosalie back into her crib and tiptoed out of the room. It was late now so Emily went back to sleep and cuddled next to her husband. She tried not to make a noise when she noticed that Jayden was half awake. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

The next morning, both parents were tired but not exhausted. Rosalie got up every couple of hours and both Emily and Jayden switched off taking care of her. Emily sipped her coffee as she read the paper next to Rosalie's crib. Rosalie was awake but quiet. When the phone rang, Emily got up from her seat and found the nearest phone.

"Good morning Mia!"

"Hey Emily! How's little Rosalie?"

"Still adorable and perfect in every way."

"I'm so happy that she is okay."

"As are we and I'll always be grateful. She's a fighter."

"She really is a fighter. Hey, you forgot to tell me how you thought of the name. Rosalie is such a beautiful name and the nicknames are endless."

Emily smiled remembering the story. "I forgot to tell you didn't I? Well, Jayden wanted our go to girl's name to be "Rose" because we painted the nursery orange. He still wanted her to have some connection to his color so he thought about the color of roses and viola! the name "Rose" came to his mind. But, I on the other hand wanted to name her "Lily" for the same reasons as Jayden except pretty yellow lilies were my inspiration. In the end, we couldn't agree so we just put the names together and realized that Rosalie was the perfect name for her."

"You two are adorable. I love the way you guys compromise."

"Thanks, we try!" Mia laughed. "You and Kevin make good decisions too."

"Thanks, we try too. Being a parent is a lot harder than it is made out to be."

"I know, I thought Danny would be grateful for the other rangers but at first he was furious about it."

"Yeah, and I remember when Kev and I needed to make the decision for Tyler. I didn't want to make him choose between becoming a samurai and swimming. He takes so much after his father."

"At least your son takes after your husband, Danny is like a walking Mike."

"I still don't know how that happened. Mike and Jayden are complete opposites. How did he get to be that way?"

"Well he isn't exactly like Mike and Leo. In a lot of ways, he really is Jayden's son. He just has those immediate qualities that make you assume he's just like Mike. I think Jayden and I shouldn't have let Mike babysit as much as he did when Danny was little. And I regret pushing Danny and Leo to hang out twenty-four seven, that definitely added to it. "

"I still can't help but laugh when I remember that you trusted Mike with your kids more than Antonio."

"Honestly, I don't know how that decision was made. I guess it was because we saw more of Mike sometimes. I don't know. We weren't very good at parenting back then."

"It's understandable. So are we still going shopping today? I want to buy little Rosalie an outfit! And we need to get you a new outfit! And there are so many sales!"

"Wait sales? Where! Why didn't you tell me about theses said sales?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Well now I do! Which stores?"

"All our favorites! Well not all but a couple of them. And you have to bring Rosalie with you. I can't wait to see the little darling! I'm sure she's beautiful."

"I told you, she is!" Emily chuckled. "So I'll come and pick you up from your house in about an hour. How does that sound?"

"Great and are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Yeah, I have to run a few arrands before I meet you anways."

"Okay, I'll see you then!"

"Bye!"

** So again...another some what boring chapter. No action! How Rude! I know...:P I'm taking this story so slowly but I dont want to rush it because it too much like I did with the first one a bit. I think I'll pick up the story line with the kids first...yeah sorry thinking out loud for this story :P LOL And since I've left you all hanging for so long, next chapter will include the little shopping trip and MAYBE the kids :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :(**

***shamefully bows head low* I don't even want to know how long it's been! But hey, at least I was only gone for a while without a chapter. I've waited much MUCH longer for chapters in stories and gave up hope but out of the blue it came back! Just like this story might be like at times. SO I CAN GIVE YOU FAITH. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED. Probably not as soon as I hoped BUT IT WILL BE. I am DETERMINED. and now I have the idea all laid out so it's just a matter of writing it :) I'm going to try and write another chapter tomorrow night (or at least half of a chapter). Please remain loyal to me like so many of you have :) Have faith that I will deliver. I just don't have the free time that I wish I had. It really sucks. Like, I want you to all know that if I could have this story all done for you, I would have tried. But..yeah :( I'm still sorry. **

Emily stopped in front of Mia and Kevin's beautiful single family home. She gently closed the door of her car so the noise would not wake a sleeping Rosalie. She moved her Walgreens bags and Dry-Cleaning to the trunk and then walked up the colorful stone pathway to the front door. She smiled when she saw the door knocker that resembled a sleeping dragon. "Only Mia and Kevin would bring their ranger pasts out in the most subtle way," Emily shook her head and chuckled softly. After giving the knocker a few good light but loud enough to be heard knocks, she waited patiently for someone to greet her at the door. Emily turned her head to look at her car with her small daughter in it. Immediately she felt bad for leaving her there but she looked so comfortable. Subconsciously she tapped her foot, nervous for her daughter and impatient to get back and make sure she would be okay.

The door opened, and Mia greeted Emily smiling. "Emily! I just need to grab my bag." _Clunk._ Mia's bright smile faded into a frown. "What did I say about practicing with the swords in the house boys?" Mia turned around to face her other two sons. Jason was only five and Alex was almost ten. "Especially you Alex, you know you could hurt Jason, even if you didn't mean it." The two boys lowered their swords as their mother stared them down and crossed her arms.

"Sorry mommy." Alex whispered.

"Yeah, but it's just not fair that Tyler gets to do everything just because he was first born!"

"We'll discuss this later. Kevin!" Mia yelled sweetly throughout the house. Kevin walked down the stairs and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Have fun sweetheart and nice to see you Emily!" Emily smiled and waved and then took a step back from the door to make room for Mia when she left her house.

"In case I forget, make sure to explain to the boys why what they were doing is wrong and that Alex should stop complaining about not being a ranger." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"It's not like they are using actual—" Mia re-crossed her arms and stared Kevin down. He winced back at her menacing glare. "Boys listen to your mother and we'll talk about this after your mother leaves." Mia smiled and kissed Kevin on the cheek. She grabbed her bag from the railing and looked at Emily.

"Ready?"

"I've never been more ready." Emily replied happily. The two friends walked back down the colorful pathway and got into Emily's car. As soon as Mia got in the car, she took a look in the back seat at little Rosalie.

"Oh Emily! She is so precious and adorable! And she looks so much like Jayden!"

"Yeah, I've never been happier. Well, don't tell the twins that I'm happier she's okay."

"I understand. You're happier because she's gotten much healthier. As a mother of three too, I was always very happy knowing my kids were safe."

"Me too. Now that Rosalie is okay, I can focus some more energy on worrying about Hannah and Danny again. I'm always scared that some new danger will arise and they will have to take on the power."

Mia nodded her head in approval. "I know what you mean, I was so happy to hear that Tyler could go and train with Ji as well but I still wonder. What if Master Xandred is still out there? Or even Dekker? Whatever happened to him?"

"I don't know, after him and Dayu were reunited, he laid off but I don't think he's gone for good." While Emily was pregnant with Danny and Hannah, Dayu had finally gone to Dekker and explained what had happened to him. He didn't believe her for awhile but Mia found a copy of the picture at the Tengen Gate and helped Dayu. When Dekker saw the painting, he remembered and the curse was somewhat broken. Dayu was turned back to human and Dekker regained some of his memories. But, he was still half-nighlock and only when he was human would he remember who Dayu was. The rangers still were unsure if he had the same need to fight like he did many years ago.

"Yeah, I feel like we have unfinished business but we're too old to finish it. The power is with our kids now."

Emily sighed. "We aren't kids anymore, are we?"

"We haven't been for many years now." Mia gazed out of the window and her head began to fill with memories from being a ranger. She remembered her first morph and the adrenaline rush it brought her. She felt in power and that she could do anything. The power pulsed through her and it felt good and right.

"We're here." Emily pulled into a parking space close to the mall and took the keys out of the ignition. The hum of the car silenced and the two moms got out of the car. Emily grabbed her purse and then went to the back to take out Rosalie. Mia helped her get the carriage from the back and then the two worked together to get Rosalie in it comfortably. "I haven't been here in so long. I'm in desperate need of some new clothes."

"I'm in the mood for some new shoes and I always love clothes shopping."

"I can't even remember why we originally wanted to come here." Emily laughed. When she got to the mall, especially when she was with Mia, she forgot her original purpose and just shopped till she literally dropped.

"I think I wanted to get something for Rosalie and you did too or maybe it was stuff for me and you."

"That sounds right." Emily laughed. The two women entered the mall excited. Their first stop was Crate And Barrel only because it was fun to look at furniture and dream of having a place to put it all. Next, they went to baby Gap. Emily found some pretty clothes for Rosalie. She was still small so it was more onesie type stuff rather than full outfits.

"Look at this!" Mia smiled. She held up an orange onesie with a black bat on it and the words 'my little biter'. Emily laughed.

"That's adorable! But isn't it too early to start having Halloween stuff?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it wasn't meant for Halloween." Mia and Emily looked at places like Banana Republic, Gap, and Nordstrom's for themselves. After shopping for about two hours, they stopped at the Friendly's for some good comfort food. The two friends then began to catch up on what each other was up too.

"I go back to teaching in a couple weeks." Emily started the conversation again.

"So soon?"

"I'm going to ease into itt. I'm taking it a class at a time."

"Good for you, and my bakery is doing well. It's only been three months!" After a lot of hard work at culinary school, Mia decided that baking was her thing and decided to open up a bakery. It was a small shop but very well-managed.

"I'm glad to hear that, I wish I was still pregnant though. Those cookies and cupcakes satisfied my cravings so well!" Emily looked up from her menu but immediately back down when she caught a glimpse at her daughter with her ex-boyfriend. "Mia!" Emily whispered. Mia gave Emily a funny look but joined Emily behind her menu which was acting like a shield for Emily so her daughter wouldn't see her.

"What?"

"Look to your left!" Mia turned her head. "Do you see Hannah too?" Mia looked around and stared at her. "Look more subtly! I don't want her to see us! It will freak her out." Mia looked back at Emily and mouthed 'sorry' before looking with her peripherals.

"I see her, what's wrong? She's just having lunch with a boy."

"Are they laughing and look like they are having a good time?"

"Yeah, they do look they are enjoying themselves." Mia's gaze wandered back to Emily and she gave Emily another puzzled look. "What's the matter Emily?"

"I think that's Emily's ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to dump him but since she had to go and train with Ji she had no choice. I never expected Hannah to sneak out of the house like this to see him!"

"I thought I saw Tyler earlier, so maybe it's just a day off?" Emily put the menu down.

"You're probably right. It just startled me." Emily took a look back at her daughter who was laughing.

Over at Hannah and Tyler, the two were laughing. "You know, I'm so thankful your dad let you come and see me again. I've missed you Hannah." Hannah smiled.

"I'm happy too. I've missed you so much." She leaned in and kissed Tyler chastely on the lips. "I still kind of feel like Juliet."

"Well if you're Juliet than I'll gladly be you're Romeo."

"Aww, Tyler stop it!"

"You're too cute. Remind me again why it's been so long?"

"I don't know. And I think it might be awhile till I see you again unless I sneak out." Hannah's eyes wandered around the resteraunt. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her mom and Mia. "OH MY GOD!" Hannah dropped her head under the table. Tyler dropped his head to look under the table curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my mom!"

"I thought you're mom was fine with me and you being together and it was just you're dad."

"She is but…"

"But what Hannah?"

"But, I can't tell you."

"Okay, I barely know why you're dad disapproves and now you can't tell me why you're mom can't see us together. I'm getting tired of all these secrets." Hannah held back the emotions that were building up inside her. She knew secrets didn't fly well in her family anymore. Her dad used to hold so many and it drove her mother insane but she didn't show it. And now she was keeping secrets just like her dad. Times like these she wished her life was simpler.

"I—I can't." Hannah stuttered.

"You can't what?"

"I just can't tell you Tyler."

"Why not?"

Hannah lifted her head from under the table, as did Tyler. "I just can't. If I could, you would have known as soon as I knew this was more than just a weeklong fling."

Tyler grunted. "Really? I don't believe that." Tyler stood up and began to leave but Hannah grabbed his arm and looked up into his eyes.

"Please don't go. I—I promise to tell you. I—I just can't tell you here."

"Fine." Tyler grumpily sat down and looked at Hannah who cracked a small smile of relief. "So, do you know what you're going to get yet?"

Emily frowned when she saw her daughter's small problem with Tyler. She would figure out what was going on between them later. Right now, she told herself to be more focused on her lunch and shopping date with Mia.

**So what did you think? Drama is stirring! Will Hannah tell Tyler the truth (the whole truth)? Will her mom figure out her little secret? Will the lie be unfolded on both sides? Find out next time! This is the BIG take off spot :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers :(**

**I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON. THAT IS WHY I'M GIVING YOU ALL THREE NEW CHAPTERS TONIGHT. OKAY? OKAY. And then I'm going to write two more. And then I'm going to post a new video on my youtube page. And then I'm going to go and make another jemily video. and yeah. Oh and think about what I have done. **

Hannah walked into the dojo with a goofy grin on her face. "Hannah, did you have a good day off?" Mentor asked, stepping outside from the hallway. Hannah bit her lip and nodded.

"I haven't felt this good in awhile." Hannah still hadn't told Tyler the truth but after lunch, but he let it go and the young couple continued to have a good time together. Hannah walked a little farther into the house. "I saw my mom and Mia too."

"Really? How were they?"

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. They didn't see me."

"Oh, and Hannah, I'm sorry for my curiosity but who's jacket is that? I don't remember you leaving with it."

Hannah smiled. "It's Tyler's. He gave it to me because I got cold. I forgot to give it back to him."

"Oh, that was very nice of Tyler." All the other rangers knew that Hannah was dating a different Tyler than their very own blue ranger but Mentor didn't know that piece of information yet.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy."

"And a great fighter like his father." Hannah gave Mentor a puzzled look.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess he does fight well but I've never seen him fight."

This time Mentor was confused, "You've never seen him fight? You spend a lot of time together."

"Not as much as we used too. He's always so busy and I am too. It's hard being a teenager and a ranger."

"It was hard for your parents as well. You know, I sometimes let them have nights off when their relationship wasn't going too well. Would you like me to do that for you and Tyler."

"Really! Thank you Mentor! I'll go call and tell him right now."

"There is no need to call him, Tyler is already back and in his room." Hannah looked at Mentor puzzled again.

"Wait, Mentor?"

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Do you think I'm dating Tyler, our blue ranger?"

Ji smiled, "Of course I do. And don't worry, I approve."

Hannah laughed. "Mentor, Tyler and I are like brother and sister. We grew up together. I'm talking about a different Tyler. He lives back home and doesn't know anything about my duties as a ranger."

"My mistake Hannah, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. In that case, I can't give you more time off. Remember, we must take a step away from our loved ones to protect them."

"Right Mentor, I forget sometimes. Well, I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you in t he morning."

"Goodnight Hannah." Hannah didn't sleep well. She was kept up most of the night by her secret. She knew Tyler would bring it up again but she couldn't betray her legacy for one relationship. Her parents would be disappointed, Mentor would be angry, and the other rangers would never talk to her again. She would betray somebody either way. She woke up early in the morning and instead of getting herself breakfast, she went out and hit the training dummy a couple of times hoping to relieve her tension and find some answers.

A few hours later after breakfast, all six rangers were stretching before continuing their training. "Samurai must be strong but also flexible. If you keep you're head settled on one tactic, you'll never win your battle." Mentor always gave the rangers a motive to go by everyday.

As the rangers continued to stretch, Emily walked up the steps to the big gate door. She knocked gently and waited to be greeted. The other rangers did not hear the knock, so Mentor went to the gate to greet Emily. "Hi Mentor, I know I'm not supposed to be here but I really need to talk to my daughter."

"Is it about her boyfriend?"

Surprised, Emily answered, "Why yes actually, how did you find out?"

"She came in very happy last night and told me a bit about it."

"I need to figure out what game she is playing. She told Jayden and I that she broke up with him. I'm worried about her."

"You came at a good time, she woke up early this morning much like Jayden used to do. She just kept going, no matter what I said to her."

Emily sighed, "We'll be back after lunch. Can you tell her to get ready quickly?"

"You can come inside and wait. I do give expectations for the kids seeing you sometimes." Emily laughed.

"I know you do." Danny lowered his training sword as soon as he saw his mother.

"MOMMY! LOOK! HANNAH! IT'S OUR MOMMY!" Danny ran over to his mom and wrapped her in a big hug while he lifted her high into the air. He towered over her now. "MOMMY! I MISSED YOU!"

"Danny put me down."

"Sorry mom, so what's brought you here?" Danny tried to recollect himself after he heard the other rangers giggling for his "childish" outburst.

"I heard you were causing some trouble." Danny lost all the color in his face and was as pale as a ghost.

"I didn't do it! I swear! I've been framed!"

"I'm kidding!" Emily laughed as her son slowly regained color. "I'm hear for your sister and before you ask, it's none of your business."

"Fine, so um, how's my littlest sister doing?"

"She's actually with me right now. If Mentor is okay with it, you can meet her. We wanted you to meet her sooner but your training got in the way."

"Hannah was a wreck when she heard that she was suffering."

"We all were sweetheart. Well there's your sister, I'll ask Mentor if you can see her but go back to your training for now." Danny nodded and ran back to where he was practicing. "Hi honey." Emily wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"I'll see you two soon and Emily, before I forget, how is your daughter Rosalie?" Mentor asked smiling at the mother and daughter.

"She's good, I actually brought her with me. Do you want to meet her now?"

"I would love too." Emily smiled and walked back to the car while Hannah waited at the door. She took Rosalie out of her car seat and carried her back to the house.

"Here she is," Emily smiled. Hannah dropped her bag and held out her arms so she could hold her little sister.

"Aww, she's adorable. Hi, Rosalie, I'm your big sister Hannah. And remember, I'm better than your brother Danny." Danny walked back over just in time to hear his sister's comment.

He picked Rosalie up gently from his sister's hands. "Actually, I'm the cool sibling. You want to hang out with me. I'll protect you. Now, I know our dad will tell you this a million times more but you aren't allowed to get married until you're thirty-five. A boy can't even look at you until you're thirty. Okay?" Rosalie giggled. "Ooh! I like her! She listens to me!"

"Danny, sorry to break it to you but she barely understood you. Try again when she's at least two." Emily took Rosalie back from Danny and stood at the door ready to leave.

"She looks a lot like Jayden." Mentor smiled looking at the small bundle in Emily's arms. "I'll see you three later." Emily waved and walked back to the car with Hannah.

Once everyone was safely in the car, Emily began to drive off to a small resteraunt where she could talk with her daughter. "How's training going?"

"I enjoy it at some times but I wish I could be home."

"I know you do sweetheart but this will be good for you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Hannah folded her hands on top of one another and used them as a pillow for her head on the table.

"Have you had any day offs?" Emily saw the hurt in Hannah's heart and knew it was time to ask her about Tyler.

"Yeah, we had one yesterday."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Oh, I just went to the park and the amusement park." Emily rolled her eyes. She knew her daughter was lying to her. Hannah had this thing where she would lick her lips before she told the lie and then bite her lip anxiously after waiting for a response.

"Oh, that's nice. The weather was beautiful. Have you heard from Tyler?"

"I told you, I broke up with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I did bump into him yesterday but we just went out separate ways after. If it's meant to be, he will still be there when this is over."

"That is true honey." Emily stared into her daughter's eyes with a concerned countenance. "Are you sure you're not still seeing him."

"Yes mom," Hannah responded with aggression. "Why do you keep on asking me? It's like you saw me with him or something." Emily fell silent. And Hannah sighed, "You did, didn't you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew dad would find out and then he would flip out. You always tell him."

"I'm not going to tell him." Hannah raised an eyebrow. Emily narrowed her eyes to make sure her daughter understood her response. "I mean it. I don't need Jayden getting angry either." Silence fell as the truth sunk in and Emily tried her best to move the conversation forward. She sighed, "So what did you tell Tyler yesterday?"

"Umm, well, we never broke up. I told him we couldn't see each other as much because daddy forbids me from it and yeah."

"So did you see me yesterday, because I saw you."

"Yeah, I did. That just made everything worse because he thought you were okay with me seeing him. So, now I'm stuck in the middle of a lie and I don't know what to do."

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Emily took a big breath in and spoke firmly. "I never wanted my children to become liars but sadly you have to make a bigger lie." The words burnt her tongue as they came out. They formed a whole in Emily's heart because she was telling her daughter something she never wanted to tell them.

"How do I do that?" Hannah asked puzzled and shocked by her mother's words.

Emily thought for a moment. "Don't say something like 'my mom likes you but she always agrees with my dad' because he knows that's not true". She took a pause. "So the story to him is that it's forbidden, right?"

"Why can't I just tell him the truth?" Hannah buried her face in her arms that were still on top of the table.

"I wish it was as easy as that sweetheart." Emily wanted to move to the other side of the table to comfort her daughter but she was beginning to realize her daughter was no longer a little girl. She needed to face this on her own with her mother's advice. "This is why you had to break up with him. This is the type of mess you get into trying to keep your secret and why lying is bad." Emily felt heart broken telling her daughter this. "He's going to keep asking questions which will put him in more danger especially if an attack arises." Emily's words sounded harsh but were spoked soothingly. "I want you to tell him Jayden is being stubborn and that I'm trying to deal with him. Tell him, you couldn't be seen with him because you were grounded by me and supposed to be doing something else. And then, you have to break up with him sweetheart. Everything will work out in the end after all this ranger stuff is over if it is meant to be." Emily grabbed her daughter's hands from across the table. "Sometimes life gives us things we don't deserve but in the end, it will make us stronger."

"Mom, I'm scared. I don't want to do this." Hannah pleaded.

"You might be loosing one person but it's to protect him and you'll still have your family."

"This is such a confusing time."

"I know sweetheart, I felt the very same way sometimes. You're a strong girl. You will figure it out in no time." The daughter and mother finished their lunch and then Emily brought Hannah back to the house. She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling out of the driveway. "I love you and you'll be fine." Emily called out of the window. Hannah stood on the steps waiting for her mom to pass before rejoining the other Samurai rangers.

That night, Hannah pulled out her personal phone from home and turned it on. She found Tyler's number and began to call him, tears already in her eyes. "Tyler?" She choked when he answered the phone.

"Yes, Hannah? Are you okay honey?" At that moment, Hannah made her real choice, a choice between telling Tyler what her mom wanted her too or telling him the whole truth.

"I—I love you and I never wanted to do this to you but the truth is that—"

**Cliff hanger...too bad you'll learn what it is tonight or well in the morning. Technically it's already the morning for me. It may or may not be 3:32 AM...Well I'm off to edit the next chapter and I realized I need to actually write three chapters so their might be two tonight (so four today - Sept. 1) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers :(**

**And here's the next chapter! Yay! So I warn you, Jayden is going to get VERY irrational and sort of out of character but it's only for purposes of the story so that it can be more interesting. But enough of my words, time for a new chapter! PS. This chapter is very short. I do apologize! But at least you'll have two more chapters later tonight...**

"The truth is that, my dad really doesn't want me to see you and it's for a good reason but I can't tell you that. I couldn't let my mom see me yesterday because I was grounded and she didn't know that I lied about what I was doing. I'm so s-sorry for doing this to you." Hannah stuttered on her last words. The tears began to stream down her face as she relieved her new lie. "I didn't mean too. B-but, I really don't deserve you and that's why I'm letting you go. I don't want you to wait on me because you're a great guy and you deserve more. You deserve to meet a girl you can actually hang out with you and talk to you on the phone too. I didn't want to lose you but someone once said that if we're meant to be, we'll come back to each other." Hannah cried softly between the silence that Tyler was giving her.

"I—I love you too, Hannah." And then the phone call ended, no good byes, no I'll see you around, no closure, no anything. Just five words that Hannah didn't know what to do with yet. She texted her mom the news and then continued to cry into her pillow.

The next day, Jayden got up when he heard his youngest daughter crying. Emily was already and up and right behind Jayden with a bottle. "I almost forgot to feed her. Our other kids have been on my mind too much lately." Jayden took the bottle from his wife's hands and began to feed his daughter who slowly stopped crying.

"You never told me why you left the house so suddenly yesterday." Jayden remarked. Emily ran her hand through her hair trying to loosen up her knotted curls.

"Oh? I didn't? Well, it's nothing you need to know about." Jayden shrugged off Emily's secret. He had kept secrets from her before and knew that sometimes it was out of love and not out of hate. He finished feeding his daughter as Emily ran around the house like a chicken with her head cut off. Not having the kids around meant more of the chores fell onto her shoulders. At eleven, she left the house again. "Bye sweetheart, I'm going to the store and I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay, Rosalie and I will find something to do." Jayden kissed Emily on the cheek and let her leave without any questions. "So what do you want to do?" Jayden asked Rosalie. She just giggled. "I'll figure something out." Jayden muttered. He hadn't spent much time with his daughter since she was brought home.

Jayden decided to take Rosalie to the children's museum and then to his Saturday class at work because he couldn't find a babysitter for her. He also realized this was the perfect chance to spend time with her. Rosalie liked the Children's museum. She giggled at the simplest things and absolutely loved the music playing. Jayden was happy that she liked music because it meant that maybe she would be like her mom personality wise but he still hoped some of him was in her.

Rosalie was placed with the receptionist who gladly watched her while went to his first class. After his first class, Jayden came out to see Hannah crying. He scratched his head and looked at the receptionist, "How long has she been crying?"

"Since you left, I tried to calm her down but she misses you. Maybe you should just try having her in the room of the next class." The young brunette suggested.

"Won't it be to loud for her?"

"You never know until you try. I would just bring her in. She's not helping you get more business. Her crying was making it impossible for me to talk to anyone interested in joining."

"I guess I better just take her with me. Sorry to cause you the trouble Michelle."

"It's okay Jayden, she's your daughter and she's adorable. I'll gladly watch her anytime. I think she just misses her dad. How much time do you spend with her anyways?"

"Not that much actually, Emily usually takes her with her. I don't mind but it's nice to have her around with me sometimes."

"I think Emily's just nervous about her and needs her in her sight. She obviously trusts you though, she didn't get overprotective over Rosalie when she left, right?"

"Oh, I wasn't doubting me and Emily's trust. She trusts me with Rosalie. I am the father and I have had two kids already. I think she just doesn't want Rosalie to leave her sight sometimes, like you said."

"Yeah," Michelle kindly agreed. She stood up from her chair and grabbed her purse looking at the time. "Well it's my lunch break and I'm starving. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm good." Michelle smiled and began to walk for the door. The studio was usually closed from noon to one so all employees could have lunch and a break. "And thanks for the advice. I'll try bringing her into the studio and I'll let you know if it stopped the crying." Jayden picked up his daughter and brought her into his office with him. He took out his lunch and began to eat while doing some paperwork. He had an hour and fifteen minutes until his next class so he decided to call his wife.

"Emily?"

"Hey Jayden, I can't talk right now."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine. We talked this morning. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Emily sounded nervous as if she was keeping something from Jayden.

"I don't know, I'm just wondering." Jayden said cooly, intrigued by his wife's tone of voice. "We haven't done a lot of things together in awhile." He missed the days when they got to spend more time together.

"Oh, well we've both been busy with the new baby and other things. I love you but I really have to go." Emily's tone changed from her sounding to nervous to her sounding rushed by Jayden.

"Okay, love you too." Emily hung up the phone but Jayden felt suspicious about the conversation. Emily said she was just going to the store, so why would she sound like she was in a rush?

Jayden taught his final class and Rosalie didn't cry at all. She seemed to be enjoying it more than hating it. The noise seemed to make her smile. This discovery made Jayden happy because it meant some of him was still in her. When he dismissed his class, he walked over to his daughter and picked her up out of her comfy portable car seat. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He cooed. Rosalie's eyes widened and she giggled. She was so small and innocent. He only had one wish for her and that was to never grow up.

It was mid-afternoon when Jayden left work with his daughter in tow. He was bored. No one was around now. He didn't have his other kids to hang out or bond with because they were building character and becoming stronger samurai warriors at Ji's. His friends weren't answering his calls and his wife was a bit too busy for him. He felt alone even though he really wasn't.

In town, Jayden walked down the street with Rosalie. He found it awkward when young woman would stare at him and try flirt. They all thought he was handsome and single. It old took a wave of Jayden's left hand for them to realize that he was taken by his beautiful wife. They would back off immediately. It was the older woman who wouldn't back off with just a wave of his hand. 'Oh it must be so hard raising a baby girl on your own,' they would say. He tried to explain what was going on but none of them seemed to listen. He lived in a world where some people didn't understand that you could just be a dad with your daughter spending the day together without your wife.

Later that day, as Jayden exited the small ice cream shop in town he saw something he didn't like. There his wife was, across the street, _hugging _another man. They are just friends, Jayden thought to himself, nothing more. Jayden wasn't the jealous type except when he saw this situation. Emily pulled away from the guy and kissed him on the cheek before turning in the other direction. Jayden stayed still as he watched the man look after her and then walk in the other direction. He usually wouldn't be that mad at her. He was probably over thinking everything but it was Mike. The same Mike that tried to get between Emily and Jayden when they first started dating. The same Mike that was like a brother to him. The same Mike that was married with children.

Jayden crushed the cup of ice cream in his hand and threw it away. He walked briskly back to the car and tried not to make Rosalie stir since she was sleeping. He was a good husband and they were so in love. But part of him still wondered if Emily was cheating on him and if so, 'why?', he asked himself. He was a good husband to her. He listened when she needed him too. They had fun together. He did everything he was told by her. He was faithful. He was romantic. He even tried to offer them to go out together today but she denied him.

The situation got worse when Jayden saw Emily talking to Kevin and laughing, having a good time later while in a toy store across the street from where they stood an hour later. Kevin was married too, and to Emily's best friend. 'How could they betray each other like this?' Jayden thought. He didn't care if he was being irrational because the side of him that reflected his kanji symbol was coming out now. One person, hurt, especially since it was Mike. Two people was far worse, especially since it was with people he trusted. Jayden was confused and angry. He got home and put Rosalie to sleep for her nap and tried to cool down. Maybe everything was just in his head, or maybe he was right. His marriage may be falling apart slowly but he didn't know. He didn't even know if he was going to ask Emily or just let it play out to see if he could catch it.

**So there you go. Two new chapters and two more tonight so you don't have to wait _too_ long to find out what is going. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy this story and haven't lost faith in me yet! Also, to those that I said I would post three chapters, I thought I had written three but I was wrong so again, I'm going to write three chapters now instead of two and post two of them tonight. And now I'm off to eat a banana to stay awake and post another video. Toodles! **


End file.
